


不公平交易

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: Loki跳槽去了一家新的广告公司，人人喜欢的Thor成了他的眼中钉，他想办法要在职场竞争上赢过Thor，却没想到反被将一军，输了的他必须满足Thor的一个要求。。。





	1. 上

“他长得很好看，身材也特别棒，非常能干，手下项目组的业绩一直是公司的年度第一名，为人很随和，与所有的同事都相处融洽，还非常有魅力，周末喜欢去健身房和去海上冲浪。”

这是Loki进入这家广告公司的第一天，在走廊上撞见Thor Odinson之后，他的项目助理没有一点掩饰爱慕之情的介绍。

你到底是谁的助理？在你今后的领导面前夸赞别的项目负责人？

当然Loki才不会这么小心眼，要不是之后的一周，整个项目组成员都在他面前夸赞了一番Odinson的话，他都快忘记有这么一个人了。

说忘记有些夸张，第一次见面的时候还是有那么一瞬间他的目光无法从眼前这个男人身上移开。不过也就是那么一瞬间，Loki把它归结于人类天生对于美的追求。

还是前一份工作的时候，他的老板实在忍不住问他：

“你到底喜欢男人还是女人？”

“我？我喜欢这个。”Loki举起手中的还在赶工的提案稿“忠诚、有挑战性，还非常有趣。”

“你不会是有过什么情伤吧？总得有个方法消解欲望。”

“我有消解欲望的方法啊，所以我在工作中不允许自己输给别人！如果没什么事的话，我想把我手上的工作完成。”Loki向他的老板下了逐客令，而过不久就递上了辞呈，他不能忍受在一个没有职场素养的老板底下干活。

Loki将注意力拉回了手上的墨西哥卷饼，下午还有一个发表会，没有太多时间可以被花在午饭上。突然间餐厅变得嘈杂起来，他抬起头看见一群人拥着Thor走了进来。餐厅里的人都纷纷站起来和Thor打招呼，Loki将手中的卷饼纸揉成一团，他才不会像白痴一样去膜拜Thor的笑容。

“Loki，我给你带了杯咖啡。摩卡加一份蔓越莓糖浆，你一直点的那种。”刚想离开，却被Odinson拦住了去路。

“我不记得拜托你带过咖啡，还有请叫我Lafyson，我不习惯同事叫我的名字。”与Thor Odinson的热情相比，Loki真是可以说是冷若冰霜。他实在是搞不明白，不论自己表现得多么冷淡，Odinson总是能不受影响地贴上来。他才不相信那些称赞Thor Odinson“亲切友好”的说辞，这种看似纯良的人背后肯定有不为人知的阴暗面。

“这是作为你愿意和我分享斯塔克工业那个案子的谢礼。”

不提还好，一提这件事Loki就气不打一处来。事情发生在一周前，Loki的团队在奋战了一个月拿下斯塔克工业的周年宣传项目后，才发现那些高深莫测的物理、化学知识可以把他逼疯。项目的竞争只需要靠设计和营销策略唬住广告业的外行，但是真正落实还是需要了解产品。

他呷了一口多加了一份糖浆的摩卡，越是需要振作精神他越是喜欢喝点甜的。随即翻开了从图书馆借来的物理学著作。

“嘿，Loki，恭喜你拿下斯塔克工业的项目，这可是个大项目。怎么了？看上去没精打采的？”祝贺你，Thor Odinson，获得了“年度最佳不合时宜出场奖”。Loki没有回答他的问题，只是把书往自己这边扯了扯。

可是Thor Odinson还是看到了那些书“哦…的确，斯塔克工业的产品都有些超前。”Odinson在Loki的身边坐下“其实，我在大学因为兴趣，辅修过应用物理学，我觉得我可以帮的上忙。”

“不…不用…”果然是自大狂，还觉得肯定能帮上忙。

“那不是正好吗？斯塔克工业的案件是一个大项目，你才刚进我们公司半年，没必要给自己这么大压力，有Thor的项目组参与，一定能给你必要的帮助。”老板也是想来竞争“不合时宜出现奖”的吗？

“我这边随时可以，不过…Loki同意的话。”

“如果Odinson先生愿意提供帮助的话那真是再好不过了。”再好不过了？你来分食我的功劳还非得让我感激涕零？Loki伸出手礼节性地和Odinson握了握，却没想Odinson紧紧地握着他的手将近1分钟都没有松开。

随着Odinson的项目组的加入，组内的女人都乐开了花，项目推进进度也变得异常顺利，但是这让Loki更加讨厌这个金毛大个子了，也深深怀疑他别有所图。

“不用了，理论上应该我请你喝。”Loki把那杯咖啡推了回去。

“那，我们什么时候约在下面的咖啡厅？你可以请我喝杯咖啡。”几乎是在Loki说这句话的瞬间，Odinson的神情上带上了光彩。

“下次吧。对不起允许我先离开了，还有一些发表前的事前工作要准备。”

“祝发表顺利！”

顺利？当然会顺利，这根本不需要祝福。

如预期所想，发表非常成功，甲方几乎全盘接受了Loki的方案，到最后都差点反过来叫Loki爸爸。Loki以为这样的好心情最起码可以持续一整天，直到他走出会客室就看到了一群人围在布告栏前。

“恭喜你，Lafyson先生。进入公司短短半年就爬上了季度销量榜的第二名。”

第二名？Loki马上将视线移到榜单上部，果不其然占据了最顶端的是那个Odinson。Loki攥紧拳头二话没说阴着脸离开了现场。第二名…在工作上Loki 从来不允许自己位居第二。

回到座位才发现组内的成员都等着他庆祝这个好消息，他一点都不想庆祝，甚至连伪装都不想伪装一下。他只是推说身体不舒服，就拿起包离开了公司。

一定要想出什么方法赢过Thor Odinson，Loki将自己整个人泡进带有蜂蜜味浴盐的温水中时这么想到。

机会很快就来了，两周后，老板召集了所有的项目负责人。

“我通过我的个人关系接到了D公司的整年广告宣传，大家都知道D公司刚刚收购了F公司，这将成为我们公司未来一年最重要的项目之一。所有项目组必须参与，红利将平分所有项目组，但是我们需要一个总负责人。这个人无可厚非是我们的销售冠军，Thor…”老板刚想示意大家鼓掌，却发现Loki站了起来。

“Boss，既然是这么重要的责任，我建议公平竞争。不看过往成绩，只看这次的发挥水平。”这句话虽是对老板说的，但是Loki却死死盯着Odinson，一副你不敢应战你就是胆小鬼的架势。

“我们公司不主张内部竞争，Lafyson，我非常肯定你的实力。但是……”

“如果Loki想担任的话…等等…我愿意和Loki竞争。”

不知道Odinson欲言又止要说的是什么，看着对面这张标准地露出八颗牙的笑脸就让Loki想一拳揍下去。

“既然Thor也没什么异议的话…”竞争上岗的事就被这么定下来了。一周后，希望成为总负责人的都准备一个方案并进行发表，由其他所有项目负责人投票，票数最多者将担任D公司年度项目的总负责。

Loki半年来心情最好的一天，要说还会有更开心的一天，那一定是下周Odinson惊讶地看到自己被打败的时候。Loki这么想着却被一个人拦住了，一抬头正是自己脑中的手下败将。

“现在后悔可已经晚了。”

“我觉得，只是这么比有点太无聊了。不如我们加一点附加条件？”

Loki仿佛看到了斜倚在墙上的Odinson甩着他的狼尾巴，哦不狮子尾巴。就知道这个在人人面前一副人畜无害的男人背后带着险恶的用心，这次可终于让我抓到了尾巴上的绒毛。

“原来你也会提一些有趣的事，怎么玩？”

“如果我们中的一方输了，可以答应对方的一个要求。当然这个要求必须预先设置好，以保密的书面形式交到对方手里。分出胜负之后，输的那一方才打开对方的要求并完成它。”

Loki开始好好打量起这个男人，原来除了与希腊雕塑相比拟的身材和迈阿密海滩阳光般的笑容外，这男人也居然还带着领导者所必须的缜密思维。

“一言为定。”

Loki太喜欢这个可以主宰生杀大权，让败者听命于自己的方案了。但是到底选什么要求呢？这可难倒了Loki。让他给自己跑腿买一年份的咖啡？未免太小儿科了。让他分三分之一的客户给自己？未免太势利无趣了。最终他写下了一个只赚不赔，甚至带着点浪漫色彩的要求。

“24小时，你的一切都属于我。”

一个愿望，变成了24小时的无限愿望，Loki简直想为自己的聪明智慧开派对狂欢。他将这句话写在了留言卡上，仔细封在了信封里。

当他把这个信封交给Odinson的时候，仍然在想象眼前的人成为自己奴隶的一天，以至于都没注意到他递给自己的卡片。

等到他从口袋里摸出那张卡片时傻了眼，红色的卡纸被折成了爱心的形状。这难道是Odinson会的唯一隐藏信息的方式？他反复摆弄着这个爱心，把它随手扔进了杂物箱里，反正他觉得自己也没有打开这张卡片的机会。

之后的一个星期，Loki都埋头于准备提案和发表中，他没找任何人帮忙，成败关系到他的自尊心，所以他只相信他自己。每当他在楼下买了一杯咖啡准备奋战到深夜的时候就看到Odinson搭着几个人的背说说笑笑走出了大楼。他想象着Odinson的样子狠狠咬下了吸管。

Odinson，你很快会认识到轻敌的代价。

发表当天，前排的选手席只坐了Loki和Odinson。没有人愿意淌这趟浑水，更何况都说了利益平分，为什么还要做总负责人这种吃力不讨好的工作呢？两人的气氛有些紧张，不如说Loki一方面过于紧张，他抿着嘴紧盯着手中的计划书。Odinson倒是显得很轻松，他几次试图想和Loki搭话，却因为Loki那拒人于千里之外的气场而悻悻然缩了回来。

首先上场的是Loki，他的方案中皆是各种琳琅满目的传媒手段，明明平时无意在无谓的社交场合上多浪费一个的唇舌，却像在词句间施下了蛊惑人心的魔法一般令人着迷。Loki想象着自己面对得是万千匍匐在自己脚下的城民和…奴隶，他们跪拜在自己的面前，接受着圣谕。

发表结束，当他重新坐回座位的时候，胜利的自信填满了内心，但这仅仅持续了几分钟。当他看到Odinson的发表时，他不这么想了。

Odinson的发表实实在在吸引了他，没有最新的媒体技术，几乎是最最传统的纸媒和一些粗糙的视频片段，但这几乎直接撞入了Loki的心灵，那些画面甚至波动了他的泪腺，让他的眼眶一阵阵发酸。

Loki没有等到投票结果出来就离开了会议室。他知道他输了，他甚至从来没做过这样直击心灵的企划稿。

“Loki！”

“你是来嘲笑我的吗？”Loki不知道除了来欣赏战败者的样子，他还有什么理由出现在这里。

“其实最后只差了两票。”

“输了就是输了。我不需要你的同情。”

“Loki…”Odinson抬起的手又落下了“那今天你能来吗？当然我随时可以等你，其实过几天，或者过几周都行。”

糟了…他早就把两人约定的事情抛在了脑后。

他揉了揉因为连续刺激而开始突突跳的太阳穴。

“听你的，既然输了就要好好遵守游戏规则。”

“那…今晚可以吗？”

晚上？为什么非要晚上？Loki在Odinson的眼中看到了期待，也难怪，没有什么比羞辱输给自己的败者更有趣的了。

“行。但是我得先回家一趟，你的那张卡片我放家里了。”

“好，给我个电话，我把地址发你。”

Loki回家后找了半天才找出那张爱心折纸卡片，打开后上面写着：

“我想和你做爱。”


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等啦~我终于来填坑了><
> 
> 其实开脑洞的时候只到上篇结束，所以下篇才会这么慢产出，
> 
> 如果下篇没有到达大家的期待的话><只能求原谅了><

世界上竟然有这样无耻的人！

 

Loki意识到的时候，发现红色折纸已被自己撕地粉碎并扔进了垃圾桶。手机的消息提示适时的发来酒店的定位更是让Loki差点气晕过去。

他从来就没觉得Odinson是什么好人，但是他也没想过Thor会这么羞辱自己。自己又不是和他有什么深仇大恨，他为什么要用这种方法折磨自己？

 

等到坐上前往酒店的计程车后，Loki除了愤怒更多地是带上了害怕的情绪，他的性经验一只手就能数的过来，而和男人的性经验…没有…

倒不是说他就是明确的异性恋，他甚至没怎么考虑过性这个问题。从这点来说，还真被他的前老板说中了，不过不是情伤的过去，而是无趣又令人恶心的经历。

 

青少年时因为父母的工作调动，而转进了一所男子高中。很快Loki成了同学中的异类。荷尔蒙正旺盛的年纪里，男孩子最喜欢的不过是在泥里爬滚着抢夺橄榄球，或者趴在墙头对着对面女校的女孩子吹口哨。这些Loki都没什么兴趣，他把时间花在了图书馆和课后的美术馆博物馆巡礼上，加上他好看的脸蛋，所有的同学都称呼他为“小姑娘”，还喜欢在他经过时捏他的屁股。甚至有同学曾堵住他想要扒他的裤子，当然被他以狠狠地踢中下体作为回报。Loki并没觉得这是什么年轻时的阴影，只是觉得无聊又恶心，至此之后他对性的兴趣越来越低，为数不多的性爱都是借着酒兴找美女玩一发一夜情。

 

“先生，到了。先生！”

 

车已经停在了酒店的门口，Loki磨蹭着付了钱关上车门。抬头猜想着Odinson在哪块玻璃后面等着压在自己身上强势地进入自己，想到这个，Loki居然觉得脸一阵发热。他吸气又吐气，调整好呼吸来应对接下来所发生的一切后才走进了酒店。

 

电梯每上行一楼都像是在心脏上重重的敲击了一下，他甚至能听到胸腔里鼓动的声音。站在门口，需要全身的克制力才能抑制住想要逃跑的冲动，现在他才发现他好像不介意对手羞辱他，但是对于性事本身却有着更深的恐惧。他摸到口袋中的录音笔，敲门的同时摁下了开关，无论怎样都要留下一些Odinson的无耻证据以便日后拿来要挟。

 

门很快就开了，看到Odinson的那一刻他更想逃跑了。眼前的男人上半身赤裸，下半身也只围了块浴巾。毛巾被搭在湿漉漉的头发上，水珠落在了健硕的胸膛上。

 

Loki只觉得如鲠在喉，干涩地像是经久未落雨而干涸裂开的土地，他不禁咽了口口水。下一秒却被Odinson抱住了。

 

“我真担心Loki你不会来。”

 

被抱住的Loki却陷入了困惑，如果是自己，那在欣赏自己的胜果的时候一定会加以讽刺，但是Odinson看上去真得在开心，和一个男人做爱有什么可值得喜悦的？

 

他用力推开Odinson，“我会完成承诺，不过我也把话说在前头，我没有过这方面经验，能不能让你爽到我可保证不了。”

 

Odinson和往常一样，简直像对他的冷言冷语有免疫一样。甚至将他拽进了房间，关上门后将Loki堵在了门上。

 

“我保证我能让你爽到。”

 

两人的距离是如此之近，Loki甚至能看清Odinson脸上的毛孔，能感受到喷吐在自己脸上的气息，混合着洗后沐浴露的清香，居然刺激地Loki从下往上一阵阵发热，心跳比刚才更快了。这到底是怎么回事？

 

“Odinson！让我…让我先洗个澡。”

 

“可以，不过别叫我Odinson，叫我Thor。”Odinson…不…Thor凑得更近了，他在Loki的耳边低语，产生的共鸣仿佛是在Loki脑中回放一样，Loki想要逃开，Thor也没有更进一步，反而松开了两边的手，Loki迫不及待钻进了浴室。

 

关上门后Loki才松了一口气，Thor和自己的极近距离让他感到一丝恐惧和一丝紧张，但是更多的是无以名状的情绪，这种情绪从未在他心中出现过，他甚至不知道这是什么。

 

花洒喷出的热水让神经得到了些许舒缓，他终于开始考虑男子做爱的方法。他知道男人要不是用嘴要不就是臀瓣中的小穴，他不知道Thor是哪一种，或者是两者都要。Loki试着将手探进后面的穴口，很快就缩了回来。Thor难道不觉得恶心吗？更重要的是这么小的地方怎么能吃下男人的下体？

 

即使是给身体涂了一遍又一遍的沐浴露，澡总是会洗完的，终于Loki觉得再也避无可避走出浴缸的时候，门居然被打开了。Thor探进头：

“我担心你晕…在浴室了。”Thor越说越慢，身子却闪进了浴室，只看到他的喉结动了一动。

 

“你别过来！”Loki扯过毛巾。为什么自己越来越像被非礼的女孩子？还说出这种下三滥的台词。

 

“刚洗完澡比较容易扩张。”也许是水汽的原因，Loki总觉得Thor的眼中带着热度，他还没来得及思考Thor的话到底是真是假，Thor已经扶住自己的肩，开始亲吻自己的锁骨。

 

扩张为什么会从亲吻开始？Loki本该思索为什么这个男人不是在侮辱自己而是在爱抚自己这种疑问的脑子却只能想出这样的蠢问题。

 

Thor边亲吻边吮吸着，每一寸皮肤都被有些干燥的唇拂过，下移的唇像是在做标记一样，隔一段距离就落下一个印痕。与此同时，他的手也没闲着，从口袋里摸出了润滑剂，挤在手指上探向了那个隐秘的穴口。第一根手指进去的时候，括约肌本能地收缩排斥外来的异物。

 

“宝贝儿，别紧张，放松。”

 

Loki想要推拒Thor的手指继续深入，脑中的脏话到了嘴边却成了小猫感到满足时的呜咽。更糟糕的是，阴茎开始充血抬头，这太羞耻了！Loki想要向后退以免Thor察觉到这件事，却反而被Thor㧽住了后面，第二根手指滑进了后穴，依靠第一根手指的活动，第二根变得容易很多。

 

“宝贝儿，我知道你很着急，但是不充分扩张的话会受伤的。”

 

“Odinson…啊！！”叫出Thor的姓的一霎那，乳头被狠狠地咬住，刺激一下子顺着神经游走全身，Loki只能抓住Thor的肩膀来缓解不习惯情欲的身体所带来的反应。Loki觉得自己的灵魂被割裂成了理性的天使和性欲的恶魔，而理性的天使正渐渐被性欲的恶魔所支配，可这仅仅是前戏，他毫不怀疑天使最终会被打败。

 

第三根手指也进入了小穴，Loki不适中渐渐感到了别样的快感。他越过Thor的肩头，对上了正对面镜中的自己。他疑惑的盯着镜子，这真的是自己吗？皮肤染上了一层粉色，肩上和颈部带着一点点深红色的痕迹，当他与自己对视的时候， 从来不属于自己的情绪就像波光般浮动在眼中。

 

Thor将三根手指抽出后，Loki居然觉得后庭一阵空虚，他不知道自己是以什么样的眼神看向Thor的，但是下一秒自己的屁股被狠狠地托起，压在了墙上。

 

“Thor，等一下，我没准备好。”

 

“Loki，你下面的小嘴可不是这么说的。”

 

“什么？啊！不要！”

 

Thor空出一只手解开了浴袍，用嘴撕开了保险套的袋子，Loki这才注意到Thor的那根欲望，这尺寸怎么可能进入自己的后面。他感到自己的穴口因紧张而收缩着，Thor两只手将自己的臀瓣分的更开，炙热的肉棒在穴口磨蹭着，浅浅地插入又抽出，当小穴开始放松警惕的时候，Thor一下子将阴茎深深地捅了进去。

 

“嘶…啊！”起初的痛感甚至让Loki一下子拉回了自己在服务于Thor的胜者游戏的事实，疼痛让他的指甲在Thor的背上抓出了划痕，但是他绝不会在这里求饶，他只是咬了咬牙，至少疼痛比情欲让他更容易接受。

 

因为疼痛而收缩的括约肌也让Thor的前行变得很艰难，他抚弄着Loki的臀部想让他放松下来。“没事的，Loki，放松，很快就会变得愉悦的。”

 

Loki想吐出恶毒的话，但是Thor的阴茎还在自己体内，除了放松别无他法，他试着想要放松却反而更加紧张，Thor也因为过于用力的挤压而闷哼了一声。

 

“Loki，从第一眼在公司看到你的时候，我就期待能将你压在身下，像这样将你的臀部托在手里。有太多次我看着你的背影，想象着你衬衫下的腰线，很多次我都忍住直接把你拖进小房间干上一发的冲动。是，我是个混账，我知道你总是这么想我。当我意识到我的可怕想法的时候，我开始接近你，想用友好的态度来伪装我的真实目的。可是接近后我却发现你的性格更让人着迷。所以这次我会赢只是因为我的动力比较大。”

 

Thor的这番话真的让Loki听得入神了，小穴自然也就放松了下来。Thor马上开始抽插了起来，随着律动甬道终于被开拓得更深，随着Thor的一顶，Loki一阵颤栗。这是什么感觉？一股电流般的强烈酥麻感走遍全身，而这带来的愉悦感像是平时喝了加入满满糖浆的咖啡的10倍。

 

“Thor，我想要更多。”声音带上了哭腔，Loki不自觉地往Thor的方向靠得更近了些。在受到鼓舞后，Thor几乎每一次都用力顶上深处的敏感点，不断的刺激之下，白色的浊液从Loki的阴茎喷射出来。他趴在Thor的身上喘着粗气，Thor却冲撞地更猛烈了，Loki感到甬道内一阵鼓胀，Thor闷哼了一声后从里面撤了出来。

 

“你刚才说的那段喜欢我什么的是真的？还是另外一个陷阱？”既然两人已经有了肉体关系，Loki说话也变得更直接了。

 

“如果我在这上面也撒谎的话，我也太混蛋了吧。”Thor将保险套扔进垃圾桶，将毛巾和浴袍递给了Loki。

 

“我该再洗一次澡。”Loki摸了摸身上的一层汗，嫌弃地用毛巾擦了擦。

 

“宝贝儿，今夜还很长，不急着睡。”Thor又压向Loki，露出标准的八颗牙笑容。

 

“你还真是个混蛋。”Loki把毛巾扔向Thor，总之还是套上了浴袍，如果在听到Thor那段算不上告白的自我剖析之后就变得忘记了今天是自己的失败交易而恃宠而骄的话，那自己未免也太过于轻易接受Thor Odinson的爱情了吧。

 

“你会…答应我吗？”

 

“什么？当然不会。我们只不过是一场游戏下的交易罢了。再说了，你也没有正式告白啊。”

 

Thor听了也没表现出丝毫不快，反而打开了桌上的白葡萄酒，给两个玻璃酒杯里都倒上了半杯。

 

“为我们这美好的夜晚干杯！”他将一只酒杯递到Loki手里。

 

“你不会在里面下了药吧？”

 

“催情药么？从你刚才的表现看没有必要。”

 

“你！Thor你这个混蛋！”Thor简直是瞬间就把半杯葡萄酒干完了，他没等Loki喝完就想上去解他的浴袍。

 

“你是种马吗？这么快就想再来一次？！”

 

“既然被你当混蛋了，那我得做点混蛋该做的事。”

 

“啊！”还未来得及放回桌上的玻璃杯落在了地上，杯中的小半杯葡萄酒也被泼洒了出来。两人顺势直接倒在了床上，Thor还将Loki浴袍上的束带抽了出来，想将Loki的手绑在床头。

 

“嘿！我又不会逃走！”

 

“只是增加点情趣。”

 

“那你可以给我口交。”

 

“你想要吗？乐意效劳。”

 

“不！我开玩笑的！别！”Loki只是想羞辱一下Thor，却没想到Thor真的将头埋进了自己股间。这人难道不会觉得恶心吗？

 

Loki闭上眼，明明吞吐着自己阴茎的是Thor，但是羞耻感却一阵阵地袭来，他几度想要合上腿，却被Thor牢牢地收在了两边。黑暗中，感觉变得更加敏锐，柔软的舌头缠绕在自己的阴茎上，酥麻的感觉刺激着大脑，阴茎很快就重新硬挺起来。他想咬住自己手指，这才意识到手被绑在了床头。

 

“唔…嗯哼…Thor，走开！我受不了了。”

 

但是Thor却没有任何要离开的意思，反而更卖力用嘴抚弄Loki的阴茎。对于性经验几乎可以用贫乏来说的Loki来说，短时间的再次勃起实在是过于刺激，终于到了忍耐的极限，他拱起身，眼前一片白光，精液断断续续从阴茎直接射进了Thor的嘴里。

 

这实在是太羞耻了！Loki宁愿是他在给Thor做口交，而不是像现在这样将浊物射入别人的嘴里。他别过头去，任凭屈辱的泪水滑入枕头。等高潮余韵散去，Thor却迟迟没有动静。Loki转过头发现Thor用纸巾擦了擦嘴，脱去浴袍撕了个新的避孕套后重新爬上了床。

 

Thor带着得逞的笑容逼近Loki，他将唇印上Loki眼角的泪痕，在脸上磨蹭着下移到唇上，一开始只是轻啄了一下，随后直接大胆的将舌探入了Loki的嘴里，咸腥的味道瞬间灌入嘴中。Loki的后脑勺还被Thor紧紧地抵住，让他无处可逃。他只能放弃挣扎，舌头与Thor的交缠在了一起。亲吻于Loki来说实在是新鲜的体验，除了自己留下的味道有些呛人外，亲吻本身…着实温暖又让人留恋。

 

“你看你的味道一点都不让人讨厌。”

 

Loki不知道该否定还是肯定，索性无声地瞪着Thor来表明自己的态度。但是Thor永远像无尽的海水一样，无论Loki倒入什么样的情绪都能全盘接纳。

 

Thor抬起Loki的臀部，将已经重新抬头的阴茎直接插入了Loki的后庭。有过第一次的经验，两人的交合变得顺利很多。Thor马上快速地抽插起来，每一下都能狠狠顶到Loki的敏感点，而Loki也将腿攀上Thor的背部，让Thor更快地顶入深处。

 

“Thor，再快一点，那里！顶上那里！”

 

“宝贝儿，你的表情真是让人振奋。”

 

这一次两人更快达到了高潮，Loki的穴口一紧，两人同时射出了爱液。已经第三次射精的Loki只是射出稀薄的液体，但这不妨碍高潮的愉悦感。Thor喘着粗气倒在Loki身边，他解开捆绑Loki的腰带，用浴袍简单擦拭了下两人的身体后就拉上了灯。

 

Loki在透过窗帘的自然光里醒来的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，而自己还躺在一个男人的胸上。他花了点时间才回想起了昨天晚上的一切，一个意乱情迷的自己。这个男人到底是有怎样的魔力把自己从日常的面具中剥离出来？

 

“Loki，既然醒了，不如我们再来一发。”

 

Loki从回忆中被拉了回来，发现脑中的男人正笑眯眯地看着自己。

 

“够了！我和你的交易已经结束了！嘶！”Loki想要起身，却牵动了全身的神经，疼痛让Loki又倒回了床上。

 

“我只说了做爱，可没说时间啊！”

 

“你！”

 

“我想用你的条件再换一个交易。

”

“什么？”

 

“你的那个条件—‘24小时属于你’，我可以一辈子都属于你，所以，Loki，做我的男朋友吧。”

 

“那你替我按摩一下，我全身都痛。”

 

“好…等等！Loki，你这是答应了？！”

 

“嗯…”

 

P.S.事后Thor从Loki口袋里掏出了录音笔。

 

“这是？”Thor打开了回放键，Loki做爱时的叫声瞬间在房里回想。

 

“什么都不是…”Loki发誓再也不给自己挖坑了。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还会有一个锤哥视角的番外~也许~


	3. Chapter 3

第一次见到Loki的时候，Thor正在和客户打电话，甲方提了很多无理的要求，Thor只觉得焦头烂额。他快速地穿过走廊，侧身想要让路给曾经团队中的小助理，就这样看到了Loki，他只是欠了欠身却让自己忘记了正在和客户通电话，鬼使神差地直接摁掉了通话，愣愣的盯着离去的背景出神。

 

晚上11点，当他终于在客户的骂声中修改完宣传方案后，拿起手机找到了那个小助理，他写下一串“今天和你在一起的是谁？”，又全数删除，反复几次后他还是放弃了，很久没联络上来就打听别人是不是不太好？这么晚了女孩子应该睡了吧？Thor给自己的犹豫找了很多理由，但是不能否认他有些患得患失。

 

看到的第一眼他就知道他被电到了，这长相让他的生理和心理都起了反应，那黑发，那绿眸，那带着明显弧线的下颚，那腰线，那长腿，都惹得他遐想连篇。

 

Thor从来不缺女朋友，而且每一个身材都很辣又都很有故事，但是几乎每一个都交往了几个月就分手了，温情是有的，但Thor总是觉得缺少感觉。今天的那种心动几乎让Thor怀疑自己的性取向，但他一下午盯着自己小组内的男性看了半天也没产生任何反应的时候他才意识到，他只是对这个特定的男人有了感觉。

 

幸亏第二天他就知道了这个男人的名字和身份不至于一直纠结于如何要来他的名字了。Loki Lafyson，从排名世界第三的跨国广告公司中挖来的项目经理，和其他项目经理不同，Loki像是惜字如金一般进行了简短的自我介绍，事实上除了姓名什么都没有。和其他项目经理也只是礼节性地问候了下，轮到自己被介绍是销售榜冠军的时候，不知是不是自己的错觉Loki盯着自己打量了一番，伸出手时却显得更冷淡了。

 

第一次看上的对象却对自己十二分的敌意，这让Thor颇受打击，毕竟在他的人生中自己都是被女生追在身后的那一个。不过Thor可不会就此放弃，否则他又怎么能成为公司内最厉害的项目经理呢？

 

他开始像对待他的客户一样对待Loki，抓住客户的第一步就是去了解。从此他的双眼就像是变成了定向锁定的聚焦探头一样，只要Loki出现在他的视野范围内的话，他就能马上锁定，不放过一丝一毫的细节。渐渐地，他知道了Loki喜欢早一个小时上班，在楼下的咖啡店点一杯带有蔓越莓糖浆的摩卡，有时还会加一个巧克力麦芬；Loki总是独来独往，下班后也几乎不会和项目组成员去酒吧喝一杯，但是作为一个项目经理却非常出色，总是能够兼顾所有项目成员的能力，而自己总承担最棘手的部分；Loki喜欢穿黑色的西装，但是会根据心情变换领带的颜色，西装够合身使得Thor看着Loki的背影总是不禁舔唇；Loki机智，有想法，在项目经理会议上总能提出一些特别的点子。

 

Thor越是注意Loki 越是发现自己沉溺其中，他甚至偷偷拍了一张午餐中Loki的侧影，时不时就会翻出来对着屏幕痴笑。他想起曾经有个女人在对自己告白时说“我总是控制不住地在想你，即使只是和你打个招呼都能让我开心半天”当时Thor觉得实在是太夸张了，但他自己现在就面临了这样的境地。Loki总是表现地很冷淡，Thor到目前为止都找不到突破口。

 

直到他听说Loki的团队拿下了斯塔克工业的案子，他想机会来了。

 

“嘿，Loki，恭喜你拿下斯塔克工业的项目，这可是个大项目。怎么了？看上去没精打采的？”Thor脑中制定了一个计划，夸赞Loki一番后，可以约个餐厅来庆祝一下，但他所有的计划都被堵在了Loki紧锁的眉头后。

 

Thor瞥到了桌上厚厚的理论书，瞬间明白了Loki对于理科所不擅长的事实。Thor马上定立了一个新的计划，一个比约饭更棒的计划。

 

Thor可以借自己在物理上的所长帮助Loki，或是说借机亲近Loki，而这计划还得到了老板的大力支持。Thor很快带着自己的项目组加入了Loki的团队，不管Loki有多少不愿意，他表面上还是接受了帮助。Thor最喜欢做的事就是两人探讨晦涩的物理问题时，直勾勾地盯着低头沉思的Loki，等Loki抬起眼给他一个咧开嘴的笑容。

 

Thor觉得自己快要疯了，在与Loki项目的合作中他总是第一个到，最后一个离开，只是为了多花点时间和Loki相处，但是他的努力却没有换来两人关系的拉近。Loki总是不咸不淡，项目结束后迅速重新拉开了两人的距离。

 

“嗷嗷—————！！！你躲什么？”Thor抹了抹嘴，又问吧台要了一杯生啤。

 

“我以为你接下来就会变成某种灰色毛绒绒臭烘烘的生物。”Thor的酒友瓦尔基里嘲讽道，明明自己是一个同性爱者，却没想到Thor这种男性荷尔蒙爆棚的生物也会喜欢同性。

 

“我不是狼变，我只是在烦恼。”

 

“我觉得你需要采取更激进的手段，直接把他骗上床，等上了床…”瓦尔基里视线下移，盯着Thor的下三角区域看了半天。“他可能就没法再拒绝你了。”

 

“我连自己都没有和男人的经验！”

 

“我可以借你点学习资料，或者介绍你几个饥渴的男孩子实践一下？”

 

“我怎么可以和别的男人上床？”

 

瓦尔基里有些不敢置信地盯着眼前这个情感经历明明很丰富的大个子：“你们又没确定关系，为什么不能和别的男人上床？不要算了！”

 

“等等…”Thor叫住准备买单走人的瓦尔基里“你那些资料能借我学习下吗？”

 

后来的那些天Thor一边在家偷偷观看两个男人的小视频，一边变着法子想要和Loki拉近关系。终于爱神丘比特听到了他心中的呐喊，赐给了他一个绝妙的机会。

 

老板接了一个年度大项目，正当他想按照惯例把总负责人这种出力只能获得成就感的工作交给Thor的时候，Loki居然站出来阻挠，他希望能够平等竞争这个位子。

 

“如果Loki想担任的话…等等…我愿意和Loki竞争。”Thor其实并不是这么执着于这份工作，特别是Loki想要的话他绝对愿意双手奉上。但就在这个时候，他突然想到了一个绝妙的方法，一个像瓦尔基里所说的，有机会让Loki体验一下自己的方法。他需要一场比试，这样他就可以正大光明把他的条件摆到台上来。

 

会议结束后，Thor拦住了Loki，尽管Loki扬起眉毛露出了不屑的表情，Thor仍然在心里夸赞了一番Loki的颜值。他的提案完全被Loki给接受了，这当然在Thor的预料之中，他早就发现Loki对一切需要分出的高低的事都带着一份强烈的好胜心。

 

Thor犹豫了很久，对于交换那个要求该写什么还是举棋不定，他其实直接想写“做我的男朋友”，但是这显然不切实际。最终他还是选择了瓦尔基里的那个提议，他低头看了看自己的下半身，写下了“我想和你做爱”。他还想起自己的某一任女友曾送给他的爱心形情书，大半夜里，Thor翻箱倒柜把它翻了出来，又捣鼓了半天终于将要给Loki的那张条件折成了爱心形。

 

相比较自己的这个爱心，Loki的那一封条件简单许多，只是装在一个普通的信封里。Thor收到后几度想要打开，可是作为一个绅士，遵守约定是他的原则。

 

Thor把所有的精力全部投入到了这场胜负中去，他收集了所有D公司往年的宣传资料，几十年的资料让他每天都摸索到深夜；他还特地去了D公司旗下的大型游乐场；与D公司的宣传主管也已非官方的方式聊过很多次。所有人都以为只是Loki勾起了Thor的胜负心，只有Thor才会知道自己看着看着资料就会偷笑起来。

 

发表前一晚，Thor几乎像孩子一样兴奋地睡不着。他并不会小看Loki，他知道Loki是一个非常厉害的项目经理，但是他知道他会赢。Thor甚至因为幻想Loki脱掉那西装后的裸体而在大半夜里硬了。这时候也找不到炮友了，他只能一边继续幻想Loki与自己吻得拉出了银丝，一边给自己打了发手枪。

 

Loki的发表真得非常精彩，他把所有最新的宣传手段运用得如火纯青，宣传高效又使传播范围达到最大，相比较自己的宣传手段可以算是简陋而又过时，但是他知道他会赢。当他站在台上，看着台下Loki的眼中的波澜，他知道他已经赢了。

 

Loki一个人坐在那里的样子实在让Thor心疼，这么一瞬间他就想上去抱抱他，什么都不说什么都不需要Loki做。但是他想一个人作为败者，特别是Loki，应该特别讨厌作为胜者的自己施予同情，更何况他的确迫切想要完成那个要求，说不定以后就能一直抱着他了。

 

“行。但是我得先回家一趟，你的那张卡片我放家里了。”

 

Thor迫不及待在酒店订了房，还和调酒师琢磨了很久选了一瓶看上去Loki会喜欢的干白。一切都准备完毕后，Thor坐在落地窗旁打开了总是携带在身边的那张Loki的条件纸，而Loki的要求让他几乎兴奋地要吼穿房间的天花板。“24小时，你的一切都属于我。”这不就是Loki也喜欢自己的证明吗？那是不是意味着自己可以表现地更积极强势一些？

 

虽然Loki留下的那张条件卡鼓舞了Thor，但是等待仍然有如从地球飞往外星球的时间一样漫长，为了打发时间Thor决定先去洗个澡，至少洗澡可以让他把小黄片上看的步骤给好好复习一下，可是即使只是把Loki套用进小黄片里的人，就几乎让Thor下半身起了反应。

 

刚出浴室，门铃就响了，这终于让Thor松了一口气。

 

“我真担心Loki你不会来。”

 

第一次他可以正大光明地抱住Loki，整个骨架比自己所看到的还要更窄一点，但是却比想象的要精壮结实，身上带着淡淡地男香和一股蔓越莓糖浆的味道。他想将脸埋进Loki的西装里，却发现Loki正在微微颤抖。

 

虽然自己也是第一次，但如果让Loki知道这点一定会让他更害怕的。想到这里Thor把Loki拖进了房间，幻想中的场景终于实现了，他和Loki的身高其实没差很多，但是从他的角度还是看到稍稍抬眼的Loki，比平时看上去更乖顺。

 

“我保证我能让你爽到。”

 

Thor明显感到抵在门上的人抖了一下，连Loki自己都没有察觉到自己带上了委屈巴巴的神情，可开口还是拉开距离的Odinson却让Thor失望至极，他以Loki的央求做交换听到了Loki第一次喊自己的名字。

 

Loki洗了很久，作为绅士本不该在没有经过同意的情况下冲进浴室，但是Loki看上去不安的样子让他有点担心。口袋中的润滑剂和安全套可以证明，Thor只是想去确认一下Loki的状态。但是推开门，他把一切都忘了。

 

他眼前只有Loki湿漉漉的黑发贴在耳边，热气使白皙的皮肤上泛起红色，眼中晕着一层雾，肌肉的线条匀称清晰，狭窄的胯骨处人鱼线明显勾勒出倒三角区域，让人很快注意到了股间还未抬头的巨物，和自己的尺寸比起来有过之而无不及。

 

Thor忍够了，他无视Loki那有些虚张声势的拒绝， 直接将唇摁上了Loki的皮肤，他一定是被蛊惑了，通常他和女人做爱从来不会这么强硬，但现在他只想亲吻，只想将自己的痕迹印在Loki的皮肤上。一只手摸到了口袋中的润滑剂，人生第一次将手指塞入男人的后穴，紧致有吸附力，还能清楚摸到内里的软肉。

 

Loki一定和酒精有着某种相似之处，越是接触越会上瘾，无论是亲吻皮肤还是玩弄小穴，都让Thor食髓知味。特别是Loki像是变了一个人一样，他唔咽着扭动身体，收起了所有的气焰。在Loki叫出Thor的姓氏的时候，Thor惩罚性地咬上了Loki的乳头，被叫做惩罚更多地却是情欲作祟。

 

即使对于男性交合的知识仅仅来自于瓦尔基里给的那些小黄片，却完全不妨碍Thor的临场发挥。他把Loki抵在墙上。将自己那傲人的巨根顶上已经扩张完成的后穴，却因为Loki的青涩而卡在了甬道前端。Loki疼的收紧了手指，Thor也被甬道挤得生疼，疼到他只能把脑中所想的那些告白一股脑儿倒给了Loki。这些告白他在脑中念过无数次，他以为会是在一个更郑重的场合，而不是被湿漉漉的白瓷砖包围的浴室里。但是效果很好，Loki放松了下来，这让Thor的抽插带上了无尽的愉悦感。Loki的体内以一种恰好的力度挤压着自己的阴茎，而当Loki一下子蜷缩起来的时候，Thor知道他找对了地方，在Loki的鼓舞下，他一次次用力顶上了敏感点，直到两人都射出了浓浓的精液。

 

“你刚才说的那段喜欢我什么的是真的？还是另外一个陷阱？

 

Loki这么问是不是因为在意他？就像那张条件卡上写的那样，他希望我们能够属于彼此。但是很快Loki证明了现实是残酷的，他当场拒绝了Thor的告白。

 

不过Thor一点都没有收到打击，今夜还很长，他有足够多的时间让Loki爱上自己。一杯葡萄酒，就是最好的催情剂。Thor等不及地将Loki压在床上，既然已经尝试过普通的做爱，不如来点更大胆的，Thor又想起了脑中的小黄片攻略，二话不说把Loki的双手绑在了床头。

 

“嘿！我又不会逃走！”

 

“只是增加点情趣。”

 

“那你可以给我口交。”

 

Thor看那一堆学习资料的时候，总是觉得口交恶心。但是Loki可是在邀请自己，怎么能错过这样的机会？他俯下身，含住了两腿间还在不应期的阴茎。浓烈的男性荷尔蒙的味道向他扑鼻而来，但是只要他想这就是Loki的味道，脑中的神经元居然自然而然开始觉得这味道无比美妙。

 

Loki因为他而不受控地把精液射进他嘴里，因为他而情迷地失去了自我，因为他的插入而兴奋不已，这是其他人无法够到的Loki，这是被他私人珍藏的Loki。

 

第二天醒来的时候，Loki还睡着。Thor伸出手抚平了Loki微微皱起的眉，有一下没一下的抚摸着Loki的臀瓣。兴许是自己玩的太过，吵醒了臂弯中的人。Loki带着写迷茫和起床的坏脾气，但是Thor却闪过一个预感，现在就是告白的最好时间！

 

“所以，Loki，做我的男朋友吧。”

 

“那你替我按摩一下，我全身都痛。”

 

Thor过了十几秒才反应过来Loki的答案，他不顾一切地翻身压在了Loki身上，将Loki框在身下。从今天起这个斜勾起嘴角，被阳光包裹住的人儿就是我的男朋友了！

 

 

 


End file.
